Haunted
by WeWilPracticeACapperOrTwo
Summary: Demeter is always haunted by her memories of Macavity, her previous lover. Demeter spends every night woken up by nightmares, always being comforted by her mate Alonzo, but some memories will never change. Quick one-shot for a ship basically no one ships. There's also some other ships that this is rewritten as. Enjoy!
1. Haunted

Haunted

 **Note: Hold your horses before you rant me out for having an Alonzo x Demeter fanfiction, I made this not because I really like the ship, but because I want to make more people aware of a simple fact. The Cats movie is not officially cannon, that was the actor's interpretation of those characters, for example Rosemarie Ford's interpretation of Bombalurina could be completely different from Charlene Ford's. So, in some productions (for example the USA) have Alonzo and Demeter as mates, because that's what fit the cast, so this fanfiction's main purpose is just to make more people aware of why you can't just immediately assume that the way the cats act in the video is cannon. Sorry for the huge chunk of the text, but I will make a few more versions of this story with different characters, but they will all have the same general story but with different characters. Anyways here's Haunted (Alonzo x Demeter version)**

~~~Haunted~~~

Today was a cool, breezy autumn day. The sun was going down, covered up by a thin fog. The wind blew through the hollow husk of cut down trees. Mulch, and leaves sprawled across the slightly moist forest floor. A calico queen strutted down a small carved out pathway, enjoying the feeling of the damp air on her fur. As much as the queen enjoyed relaxing with the Jellicle Tribe, occasionally she enjoyed having some time for herself. However, she wasn't alone: there were signs, the small snaps of breaking twigs, the slight hiss of the air bristling past a different cat's pelt, and the small breath of another cat. This was enough to push the queen to her sanity limits. Her mind told her not to turn around, _"You already know what'll happen if you turn around."_ The tiny voice yelled, but she resisted the urge and turned around. A pair of deep yellow eyes stared back at her, sending chills down her spine. The rest of his body was covered by the fog which had grown thicker.

"Demeter." He simply stated, emotionlessly.

"Macavity. What do you want anyways?" She asked, with the same lack of emotions.

He simply chuckled, as she took a step back. "You naive little princess, you really love him, what's his name, oh yes, Alonzo." He spat at his name, "But I really don't care Demeter, I will crush the Jellicle Tribe, and Alonzo: I'll rip him apart in front of you, and you, you will be mine!" Demeter got a horrible image of Macavity murdering her lover. Through the mist she could see his mouth turn into a sadistic smile. Through the mist a ginger paw stepped out, followed by the rest of his body. Macavity took another step forward, however unlike normal he looked even more, evil, maybe it was the dirt covering his face, the way his hair was pulled up making him look larger than usual. However, before Demeter could run away, his paw snapped with unnaturally quick reflexes, grabbed her and pulled her closer. "You're not going anywhere **Princess!** " He growled.

This was the point where Demeter snapped awake, screaming out loud. Shaking violently, waking up her mate, Alonzo was woken up. Her eyes went bloodshot as she started sobbing.

"Demeter! Please, calm down."

"He-e's coming- for the tribe. He's going to k-kill you!" Demeter spoke through thick sobs. Clinging on to Alonzo's white & black fur, tears streaking both of their fur.

"Who is he? Alonzo asked, lightly patting the top of her fur, in attempt to calm down the hysterical queen.

"M-Macavity." She whispered, feeling a little calmer.

"Demeter, don't worry, if Macavity ever dares to come to this tribe, I'll protect you, as well the rest of the Jellicle Tribe, please, just go to sleep." Alonzo said, moving her head so it was resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you Alonzo, I do feel much better." Demeter said, cuddling up to him. Wrapping her legs around his. The horrors of the nightmare earlier had completely vanished from her mind, what was left was how much she loved the tom she had mated. Alonzo whispered sweet nothings into her ear until she was calm enough to sleep.

"Good night Alonzo." She said, rubbing her body against his lovingly. He responded by caressing the spot between her neck, which was his sweet spot, sending a slight chill down her spine, but unlike the horror that was caused by Macavity, this one put her in pure bliss, he smiling at her purr.

"Good night Demeter." He replied, rolling over. Demeter smiled and rolled the other way, and finally she could sleep easily.

 **End**


	2. Haunted (Munkustrap x Demeter Version)

Haunted (Munkustrap x Demeter Version)

 **Note: Here's the Munkustrap x Demeter version of the story for those of you who like this ship.**

~~~Haunted (Munkustrap x Demeter Version)~~~

Today was a cool, breezy autumn day. The sun was going down, covered up by a thin fog. The wind blew through the hollow husk of cut down trees. Mulch, and leaves sprawled across the slightly moist forest floor. A calico queen strutted down a small carved out pathway, enjoying the feeling of the damp air on her fur. As much as the queen enjoyed relaxing with the Jellicle Tribe, occasionally she enjoyed having some time for herself. However, she wasn't alone: there were signs, the small snaps of breaking twigs, the slight hiss of the air bristling past a different cat's pelt, and the small breath of another cat. This was enough to push the queen to her sanity limits. Her mind told her not to turn around, _"You already know what'll happen if you turn around."_ The tiny voice yelled, but she resisted the urge and turned around. A pair of deep yellow eyes stared back at her, sending chills down her spine. The rest of his body was covered by the fog which had grown thicker.

"Demeter." He simply stated, emotionlessly.

"Macavity. What do you want anyways?" She asked, with the same lack of emotions.

He simply chuckled, as she took a step back. "You naive little princess, you really love him, what's his name, oh yes, Munkustrap." He spat at his name, "But I really don't care Demeter, I will crush the Jellicle Tribe, and Munkustrap I'll rip my brother apart in front of you, and you, you will be mine!" Demeter got a horrible image of Macavity murdering her lover. Through the mist she could see his mouth turn into a sadistic smile. Through the mist a ginger paw stepped out, followed by the rest of his body. Macavity took another step forward, however unlike normal he looked even more, evil, maybe it was the dirt covering his face, the way his hair was pulled up making him look larger than usual. However, before Demeter could run away, his paw snapped with unnaturally quick reflexes, grabbed her and pulled her closer. "You're not going anywhere **Princess!** " He growled.

This was the point where Demeter snapped awake, screaming out loud. Shaking violently, waking up her mate, Munkustrap was woken up. Her eyes went bloodshot as she started sobbing.

"Demeter! Please, calm down."

"He-e's coming- for the tribe. He's going to k-kill you!" Demeter spoke through thick sobs. Clinging on to Munkustrap's grey and black fur, tears streaking both of their fur.

"Who is he? Munkustrap asked, lightly patting the top of her fur, in attempt to calm down the hysterical queen.

"M-Macavity." She whispered, feeling a little calmer.

"Demeter, don't worry, if Macavity ever dares to come to this tribe, I'll protect you, as well the rest of the Jellicle Tribe, I know my brother inside and out, and trust me he won't hurt you, please, just go to sleep." Munkustrap said, moving her head so it was resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you Munkustrap, I do feel much better." Demeter said, cuddling up to him. Wrapping her legs around his. The horrors of the nightmare earlier had completely vanished from her mind, what was left was how much she loved the tom she had mated. Munkustrap whispered sweet nothings into her ear until she was calm enough to sleep.

"Good night Munkustrap." She said, rubbing her body against his lovingly. He responded by caressing the spot between her neck, which was his sweet spot, sending a slight chill down her spine, but unlike the horror that was caused by Macavity, this one put her in pure bliss, he smiling at her purr.

"Good night Demeter." He replied, rolling over. Demeter smiled and rolled the other way, and finally she could sleep easily.

 **End**

 **Note: This is not a direct copy and paste from the previous chapter, there are small subtle differences other than the names.**


	3. Haunted (Rum Tum Tugger x Bombalurina)

Haunted (Rum Tum Tugger x Bombalurina Version **)**

~~~Haunted (Rum Tum Tugger x Bombalurina Version)~~~

Today was a cool, breezy autumn day. The sun was going down, covered up by a thin fog. The wind blew through the hollow husk of cut down trees. Mulch, and leaves sprawled across the slightly moist forest floor. A red queen strutted down a small carved out pathway, enjoying the feeling of the damp air on her fur. As much as the queen enjoyed relaxing with the Jellicle Tribe, occasionally she enjoyed having some time for herself. However, she wasn't alone: there were signs, the small snaps of breaking twigs, the slight hiss of the air bristling past a different cat's pelt, and the small breath of another cat. This was enough to push the queen to her sanity limits. Her mind told her not to turn around, _"You already know what'll happen if you turn around."_ The tiny voice yelled, but she resisted the urge and turned around. A pair of deep yellow eyes stared back at her, sending chills down her spine. The rest of his body was covered by the fog which had grown thicker.

"Bombalurina." He simply stated, emotionlessly.

"Father. What do you want anyways?" She asked, with the same lack of emotions.

He simply chuckled, as she took a step back. "You naive little girl, you really love him, what's his name, oh yes, Rum Tum Tugger." He spat at his name, "He's every fathers dream. But I really don't care Bombalurina, I will crush the Jellicle Tribe, and Tugger I'll rip my younger brother apart in front of you, and you, I'll be able to set you up with whoever the hell I want, instead of the flirty jerk." Bombalurina got a horrible image of Macavity murdering her lover. Through the mist she could see his mouth turn into a sadistic smile. Through the mist a ginger paw stepped out, followed by the rest of his body. Macavity took another step forward, however unlike normal he looked even more, evil, maybe it was the dirt covering his face, the way his hair was pulled up making him look larger than usual. However, before Bombalurina could run away, his paw snapped with unnaturally quick reflexes, grabbed her and pulled her closer. "You're not going anywhere **girl!** " He growled.

This was the point where Bombalurina snapped awake, screaming out loud. Shaking violently, waking up her mate, Tugger was woken up. Her eyes went bloodshot as she started sobbing.

"Bombalurina! Calm down, now."

"He-e's coming- for the tribe. He's going to k-kill you!" Bombalurina spoke through thick sobs. Clinging on to Tugger's gold and black fur, tears streaking both of their fur.

"Who is he? Tugger asked, licking the top of her head.

"M-Macavity." She whispered, feeling a little calmer, as Tugger moved her on his lap, pinching her butt, even in the direst of situations, he was as flirtatious as ever.

"Come on babe, pull yourself together. Macavity is I don't even know how far away, but the point is he's not coming here, and if he even tries to lay a hand on you babe, I will sucker punch him." Tugger said, licking the side of her head.

"Thank you Tugger, I do feel much better." Bombalurina said, cuddling as close as she could get to him. Wrapping her legs around his. He kissed her dead on the lips, sending her into pure bliss. The horrors of the nightmare earlier had completely vanished from her mind, what was left was how much she loved the tom she had mated.

When Bombalurina woke up in the morning, next to a sleeping Tugger, and a used condom next to him. Bombalurina smiled, just life with Tugger.

 **End**

 **Note: This is not a direct copy and paste from the previous chapter, there are small subtle differences other than the names. Also this one is a little more suggestive than the other ones.**


	4. Haunted (Tumblebrutus x Jemima)

Haunted (Tumblebrutus x Jemima version)

 **Note: This is based on All I Ask of You by scary wolf 27. Check it out before you read this, (I had to do this because it's favorite ship.)**

~~~Haunted~~~

Today was a cool, breezy autumn day. The sun was going down, covered up by a thin fog. The wind blew through the hollow husk of cut down trees. Mulch, and leaves sprawled across the slightly moist forest floor. A calico queen strutted down a small carved out pathway, enjoying the feeling of the damp air on her fur. As much as the queen enjoyed relaxing with the Jellicle Tribe, occasionally she enjoyed having some time for herself. However, she wasn't alone: there were signs, the small snaps of breaking twigs, the slight hiss of the air bristling past a different cat's pelt, and the small breath of another cat. This was enough to push the queen to her sanity limits. Her mind told her not to turn around, _"You already know what'll happen if you turn around."_ The tiny voice yelled, but she resisted the urge and turned around. A pair of deep red eyes stared back at her, sending chills down her spine. The rest of his body was covered by the fog which had grown thicker.

"Jemima." He simply stated, emotionlessly.

"Mistoffelees. What do you want anyways?" She asked, with the same lack of emotions.

He simply chuckled, as she took a step back. "You naive little princess, you really love him, what's his name, oh yes, Jemima." He spat at his name, "But I really don't care Jemima. Me and my new partner Macavity will crush the Jellicle Tribe, and Tumblebrutus: I'll rip him apart in front of you, and you, you will be mine!" Demeter got a horrible image of Mistoffelees murdering her lover. Through the mist she could see his mouth turn into a sadistic smile. Through the mist a black paw stepped out, followed by the rest of his body. Mistoffelees took another step forward, however unlike normal he looked even more, evil, maybe it was the dirt covering his face, the way his hair was pulled up making him look larger than usual. However, before Jemima could run away, his paw snapped with unnaturally quick reflexes, grabbed her and pulled her closer. "You're not going anywhere **Princess!** " He growled.

This was the point where Jemima snapped awake, screaming out loud. Shaking violently, waking up her mate, Tumblebrutus was woken up. Her eyes went bloodshot as she started sobbing.

"Jemima! Please, calm down."

"He-e's coming- for the tribe. He's going to k-kill you!" Jemima spoke through thick sobs. Clinging on to Tumblebrutus's white & brown fur, tears streaking both of their fur.

"Who is he? Tumblebrutus asked, lightly patting the top of her fur, in attempt to calm down the hysterical queen.

"M-Mistoffelees." She whispered, feeling a little calmer.

"Jemima, Don't worry, if Mistoffelees ever dares to come to this tribe, I'll protect you, as well the rest of the Jellicle Tribe, please, just go to sleep." Tumblebrutus said, moving her head so it was resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you Tumblebrutus, I do feel much better." Jemima said, cuddling up to him. Wrapping her legs around his. The horrors of the nightmare earlier had completely vanished from her mind, what was left was how much she loved the tom she had mated. Tumblebrutus whispered sweet nothings into her ear until she was calm enough to sleep.

"Good night Tumblebrutus." She said, rubbing her body against his lovingly. He responded by kissing the spot behind her right ear, which was his sweet spot, sending a slight chill down her spine, but unlike the horror that was caused by Mistoffelees, this one put her in pure bliss, he smiling at her purr.

"Good night Jemmy." He replied, rolling over. Jemima smiled and rolled the other way, and finally she could sleep easily.

 **End**


End file.
